Iguales y parecidos
by riatha
Summary: Ginny encuentra a sus hermanos haciendo cosas que no deberían. Pero los gemelos siempre hacen cosas que no deberían e incitan a los demás a hacerlas. Regalo para Joanne Distte. Trío. PWP. Fred/George/Ginny.


Y no es lo mismo. Es decir, es lo mismo pero es distinto porque de repente ya no son dos sino tres. Y son las mismas manos y las mismas pecas y el mismo pelo pelirrojo y los mismos ojos azules. Pero no son exactamente los mismos y no son exactamente iguales. Son de la familia pero no son gemelos. Y entonces todo es distinto y todo cambia. Y George no está muy seguro de que le guste.  
Antes eran dos, y era incorrecto pero a la vez estaba bien, eran Fred y George, George y Fred, se confundían uno con el otro en la oscuridad y no se sabía muy bien donde empezaban los gemidos de uno y empezaban los del otro, pero tampoco era nada nuevo, estaban acostumbrado a acabarse las frases uno al otro, complementar jadeos no era algo tan nuevo e inesperado como debería haber sido.  
Sólo era lo que tenía que ser.  
Pero entonces un día aparece algo nuevo en la ecuación y de repente deja de tener sentido y no puede resolverla.  
Y resulta que la cosa nueva que aparece en la ecuación es Ginny.

***

Una noche abre la puerta de la habitación sin llamar y los encuentra follando contra la pared, Fred y George se giran hacia ella cuando lo oyen, ojos vidriosos y cuerpos chocando, Ginny abre un poco la boca y luego se sonroja, musita un _oh_ que se pierde contra un jadeo de George (o de Fred, no es que esté muy segura).  
Acaba diciendo _perdón_ mientras cierra la puerta rápidamente y nota su propia respiración agitada y la sangre bombear con más fluidez. Se apoya en la puerta y la palabra incesto se le aparece de repente.  
_Incestoincestoincestoincesto._  
Se repite en su mente una y otra vez, cada vez más alta y más rápido, mezclada con imágenes de lo que acaba de ver y de lo que podría ser.  
Corre hacia su habitación.

Al día siguiente no puede ni oír sus nombres sin que una sucesión de fotogramas se aparezca en su mente seguida por un sonrojo inminente.  
Al otro tampoco.  
Ni al otro.  
Le da la sensación de que nunca va a poder mirarlos a la cara.

-Vamos hermanita, tampoco es para tanto.  
La acorralan en el pasillo que lleva a su habitación, George vigila que no suba nadie y Fred le susurra al oído.  
-Piensa que es como masturbarte contra el espejo.  
-Sólo que el espejo tiene manos. – apunta George desde las escaleras.  
-Unas manos muy hábiles, por cierto. – añade Fred con una sonrisa socarrona.  
-Gracias, hermano.  
-Hablaba de mí, no de ti.  
Y a Ginny no deja de sorprenderle la forma en que las frases saltan de uno a otro, como si supieran de antemano qué van a decir.  
_Quizás lo saben._  
-No pienso decir nada, tranquilos.  
Ginny alza la cabeza desafiante y les mira a la cara por primera vez en días.  
-Lo sabemos.- dice Fred de forma socarrona.  
-Si hubieras querido decir algo ya lo hubieras hecho.  
No ha sido consciente de que George se haya movido, pero de repente lo tiene casi encima y se siente acorralada y algo expuesta y no recuerda haberse sentido así nunca.  
-¿Entonces qué queréis?  
La voz le tiembla ligeramente sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo y Fred pasa los dedos entre los rizos del pelo pelirrojo. Ginny no puede evitar estremecerse con el contacto.  
-Pronto lo sabrás.  
Cuando se alejan, las carcajadas resuenan en el pasillo.  
Ginny frunce el ceño y entra en su habitación mirando por la rendija de la puerta al cerrar.

Al día siguiente, baja las escaleras que llevan a la cocina con ojeras, pelo despeinado y pinta de no haber dormido en toda la noche.  
Fred sonríe con malicia y le dice algo a George al oído. Dos pares de ojos le recorren el cuerpo con atención. Ginny se sonroja. Fred y George se miran. Se ríen a carcajadas. Ginny se sonroja más.  
-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunta Molly.  
Se ríen más fuerte.

Está en los jardines jugando con una quaffle cuando les oye llegar.  
-¿Quieres jugar un rato, Gin?  
Hay algo en el tono que no habla de quidditch. Aun así, Ginny le tira la pelota con más fuerza de la necesaria y niega con la cabeza.  
-Voy a hacer algo de deberes.  
Mientras camina hacia la casa, les oye reír tirándose la quaffle uno al otro y no puede evitar sonreír un poco.  
-¡Pero tírala más fuerte, no seas marica!  
-¿A quién llamas marica? ¡No decías eso ayer, Freddie!  
Se carcajean mientras siguen las puyas y ella lucha por evitar que la sonrisa se ensanche.  
_Es una batalla perdida._

Una hora después, Ginny está en su habitación intentando hacer el ensayo de pociones que lleva diciendo que hará y no haciendo finalmente cinco días, cuando alguien le habla al oído.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda, Ginny?  
Lo dice medio ronroneando y oye a George tratando de contener la risa un poco más atrás.  
-No, gracias, ya puedo yo sola.  
-Algunas cosas es mejor hacerlas en compañía.  
Y George es incapaz de aguantar la carcajada.  
Fred le coloca bien el pelo a Ginny tras el hombro, rozándole la mejilla al hacerlo, le lanza una última mirada y se gira.  
-¿Segura? George y yo podemos enseñarte muchas cosas, si quieres.  
Lo dice con una sonrisa ladeada y un tono seguro que hace que a Ginny le den un poco de ganas de cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo.  
-Seguro.  
Fred y George salen de la habitación entre susurros y Ginny sigue mirando la puerta por la que han salido cinco minutos después de que se hayan ido.

Se pasan días haciendo esa clase de cosas. Ginny es consciente. Es consciente de que hay una especie de patrón en todo eso. Una constante. Un objetivo.  
Pero si no es perturbarla y hacer que se sonroje y se sienta más incómoda de lo que se ha sentido en la vida no sabe qué es lo que quieren.  
_Pero no le gusta._

_¿Quieres jugar, Gin?_  
No dejan de resonarle esa clase de frases en la cabeza.  
_Hay cosas que es mejor hacerlas en compañía_  
Las oye como una letanía constante, cuando menos se lo esperan le parece escuchar una voz que le susurra esa clase de cosas.  
_¿Tienes hambre?_  
La mayoría de veces ni siquiera distingue de cuál de los gemelos es.  
_Pronto lo sabrás_  
No puede evitar estremecerse de anticipación.  
Necesita saberlo. _Ya._

Les oye una noche mientras lo hacen. Oye los jadeos y los nombres que se dicen a gemidos y tiene la sensación de ser la única que lo oye. Pero la verdad es que tampoco sería tan raro.  
De repente nota la boca seca y siente la necesidad de ir a por agua. Recorre el pasillo descalza, notando el frío contra la planta del pie e intentando no hacer ruido, aunque con el escándalo que están montando los gemelos no cree que nadie la oyera.  
-Joder, Fred, no pares.  
La voz de George suena apremiante y la puerta está entreabierta, no puede evitar mirar. _Otra vez._  
Lo que ve es a George jadear con los ojos cerrados y a Fred sobre él, embistiendo con velocidad y mordiéndole la nuca.  
Siente un tirón en el estómago y baja las escaleras de dos en dos porque la necesidad de beber es mucho más acuciante de repente.  
Se bebe el vaso de un sorbo con la imagen de sus hermanos aún en la memoria.  
Y de repente la imagen ya no es tan desagradable como solía ser y se mezcla con la voz de Fred susurrándole _George y yo podemos enseñarte muchas cosas, si quieres._  
Se imagina qué clase de cosas pueden enseñarle.  
_No le disgusta tanto como debiera._

Cuando llega a su habitación, Fred y George la están esperando. Desnudos. _En su cama._  
-¿Qué estáis haciendo?  
-Esperarte.  
-Ya estoy aquí. Fuera. Id a seguir con lo que estabais haciendo.  
-¿Qué estábamos haciendo, Gin?- pregunta George con retintín.  
Ginny se sonroja pero no cede.  
-Ya sabes qué estabais haciendo.  
-¿Y tú quieres saberlo también?  
Fred está más cerca de lo que recordaba, no puede evitar bajar la mirada y cuando dice _No_ la voz sale débil y resulta poco convincente.  
Fred la besa.  
(Y ella responde sin poder evitarlo)

***

Desde ese día todo pasa de la misma forma. Los gemelos van a su habitación. O ella va a la de los gemelos. O se encuentran en la cocina y suben arriba. O a veces, si no hay nadie, no se molestan en subir.  
El caso es que siempre es Fred el que besa a Ginny. La besa cogiéndola de la barbilla y acercando mucho el cuerpo, invadiendo su espacio personal y apartándole el pelo del cuello para que George pueda besarla ahí. Ginny suspira y echa la cabeza hacia atrás y dos lenguas le recorren el cuello y el escote.  
La desnudan cuatro manos y la rozan dos lenguas, de vez en cuando sólo hay manos y les oye jadear el uno contra el otro cuando se besan. Cuando follan (y Ginny siempre se sonroja cuando piensa en ello) los gemelos también parecen acabar las frases del otro. Es Fred quien empieza a tocarla mientras George se ocupa de él, pero es George la que la hace gritar su nombre mientras Fred embiste contra él. George es el primero en entrar en ella y jadear Ginny contra su cuello, pero es Fred el que acaba haciendo que se contraiga contra él y le arañe la espalda.  
A veces, Ginny sólo mira y se toca mientras ellos hacen. Entonces son bastante más rudos y menos considerados de lo que suelen ser con ella. Se muerden y es todo más agresivo y más violento, parece una competición por ver quién domina a quién.  
El que gana suele ser Fred, que acaba embistiendo contra George como si no hubiera un mañana y llama a Ginny para que se una a ellos. De vez en cuando gana George, y entonces es Fred el que suda contra el colchón y se sacude al ritmo que George impone. Esas veces Ginny acaba aruqeándose bajo Fred.  
Lo cierto es que al final siempre es lo mismo, los tres sudando, jadeando y gimiendo. Pero siempre es distinto, nunca son los mismos jadeos ni los mismos gemidos, la sucesión de actos es siempre distinta y Ginny nunca sabe cuál de los dos es el que la hará gemir esa noche.  
Sin embargo, a veces, a George le gustaría que volviera a ser como antes. Sólo ellos dos. Fred y George, George y Fred. Gemelos compratiendo un secretos. Exactamente iguales.  
_Supone que tendrá que conformarse con ser parecidos._


End file.
